Sarea James
UNDER CONSTRUCTION |image = Image:Sareafull.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = PB is Shay Williamson |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Rea |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = November 13th, 1989 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Lycan |Row 6 title = Arrival Date |Row 6 info = July 25, 2009 |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6316 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Original Character |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Cassie }} is a Lycan of the Black Wolf variety, the second youngest and only female of the James Clan of Alberta, and an all around bitch, literally. Rea is an OC belonging to Amariahellcat (aka Cass). Canon information See her app here Personality Whether you catch her on a good day or a bad day, Sarea is always a bitch. The only difference is whether she's being a funny bitch or a pissy bitch. A bit on the cynical side, Sarea is quick-witted and sharp tongued, not hesitant in over-powering her rivals in battles of intelligence. Short tempered by nature, she doesn’t handle stupid people or whiny teenagers very well; complaining around her in general is a bad choice, honestly. She will, quite literally,'' bite'' you. Mainly because of how she was raised, Sarea grew up to be a strong Lycan, skilled in switching between forms and fighting off opponents no matter which form she happened to be in. Though her brothers taught her how to use many weapons, she found she preferred to use her teeth and claws in battle. Also, due to both an event in her past, and the match-making efforts of her brothers (that started when she was 12, sadly), Sarea more or less hates anything and everything that is even vaguely male. You're excused from this list if you're a)16 or under, because she see's you as a kid, or b)you show absolutely no interest in her romantically. Try to flirt, and she will inch as far away from you as she can get. Continue even after she's moved away? She will ''bite you. History Sarea is a member of the James Clan of Alberta, one of the few packs of black lycans left in her universe. As a rarity, they've kept themselves hidden in a manor in the mountains and only go into town when necessary. The only girl amongst six brothers, Sarea is the second youngest of the James family. Her mother sadly died in childbirth with her younger brother a year after her own birth, her father soon disappearing, over-wrought with despair. As such, Sarea and Chris, her younger brother, were raised by the elder five. In order, her family is as follows: Taylor, 29, Jake, 26, Sam, 24, Rick and Mike, 21, Sarea, 19, and Chris, 18. Both her parents had been top lawyers, so the group didn’t have to worry about money after the death of their mother and the disappearance of their father. Taylor, 11 at the time, took over raising his siblings and made sure they were ready for their lives as one of the few remaining Lycan clans. Sarea, headstrong from the beginning and not one to take 'no' as an answer, acted as the alpha female of the pack until Taylor married a brown wolf from an ally pack named Rita, pushing her back in status. This didn't bother the girl; she didn't really want the responsibility, she just didn't want their pack appearing weak because they were lacking an alpha. Though her brothers have often tried to hook her up with other lycans, Sarea has remained single all her life and now detests most men. Currently in her second year of University, and majoring in Ancient History and Astronomy, Sarea has done her best to escape any further match-making schemes coming from the joint teams of her brothers and their wives. During the summer, she and Chris generally escape to Bishop Lake trailer park to go ATV’ing and running. The Real Reason She Hates Men When Sarea was ten, she unknowingly wandered into a were-breeders camp on the outskirts of a near by town, curiosity peaked by all the lycans and humans she could smell in the one area. Her brothers had been careful to keep she and Chris away from any potential breeders, and hadn't thought it necessary to warn them away from the humans yet; unfortunately, this would not be the last time Rea's curious nose got her into trouble. Stealthy even when she wasn't really trying to be careful, the young lycan found her way into the main 'tent' of the breeders, confronted with a horrific sight. Lycan's of every type and shape, mainly female, in cages and in chains, some appearing to be dead, others staring out with vacant eyes, a few whimpering and tugging at the bars that held them. Something was keeping them from changing, from breaking free, and the child was scared, but intrigued. Forever a victim of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', Rea wandered deeper in, following sounds she'd never heard. What she came upon was something that still haunts her to this day; a human breeder raping a female lycan. She was disgusted, but somehow couldn't bring herself to look away. And then the breeders found her. Sarea was dragged kicking and screaming into the room, desperately trying to call on the magic to shift; the change evaded her, and she was left with the rapist staring her down with a disturbing look in his eye. Terrified, she screamed all the louder, then stopped, startled, when a sick ''thump sounded in front of her. The lycan the man had raped, a pretty blond with eyes similar in colour to the childs own, lay sprawled on the ground with a silver knife embedded in her chest, dead because she had attempted to help the child. The rapist, who she later learned through various sources was named Logan Russet, had then advanced on her again, only to be thwarted again as several shouts rang out through the tent. Taylor and Mike had found her, and the men holding her were soon torn apart, leaving the silent girl to be carried away back to the manor with shouts ringing after them. Taylor swears to this day that had their been just a few less men, they would have killed Logan, but Sarea's glad he didn't. Logan is hers to kill in revenge for the blond lycan that tried to save her, she just needs to find a way of surprising him when they finally meet again. The experience has thoroughly tainted her opinion of men, though you're not likely to ever hear this story. Lycanthropy Sarea is a Lycan of the black wolf variety, and a member of the James clan. Lycan's are different from werewolves, though she is one of the few that won't be offended if you refer to her as such. A werewolf must be turned by another werewolf, and is forced to change only on a full moon, and has little to no control over themselves during this time. Lycan's are born as such, can change whenever they want, and have three forms they can take; they can change up to about six times a day before the magic will wear thin. Note! While on the elegante, Sarea can only change up to three times a day, and will be extremely tired if she is forced to change a third time. 'Despite the fact that they can'' change this many times, it takes both energy and magic to shift them from one form to another, and they become fatigued after doing so. If they transform to many times within 24 hours, the magic that changes them can just as easily burn them; a fate many have faced, unfortunately. Lycan's can take on the form of a dog, a wolf, and a Lupine, or werewolf. Sarea, though keeping her own personality throughout, is a bit different in each form: '''Human: Sarea's normal form, obviously. She's about 5'9 and has jet black hair; she dyes one strand on her left blue when she feels like it. Her eyes are silvery blue, and she has a lithe build meant for speed. Dog: Sarea's dog form is that of a black husky, though she's a bit bigger then you're typical husky. She is an absolute suck in her dog form; it's the one time she can approach people without them really knowing who she is, and she takes full advantage of that. Wolf: In this form, Rea becomes a sleek black she-wolf that, again, is a bit bigger then the non-lycanthrope variety. She's a bit more aggressive in this form, and only switches to it when she needs that extra attack power. Lupine: Sarea's lupine form is a 7' black anthro-wolf; her brothers are bigger. She'll likely avoid taking this form while on the boat, and will only do so if the situation calls for brute force and magic resistance. **Half-Form: Half form is exactly what it sounds like; a cross between her human and wolf forms. In this, she basically looks like your average wolf-girl; she remains human asides from fuzzy canine ears, her tail, and sharp claws and fangs. She's a bit faster, stronger, and more agile in this form, but it's not a huge change. She can either take it by choice, or get 'stuck' here during a shift if she's used up to much magic. World Info Will be added once Cass actually sits down and figures it all out ♥♥ Elegante July ♣In which Rea arrives and blames her brothers for things. ] Chase • Thom • Sora • Kevas ♣In which Rea visits the pool and offers her aid. [link and link] Moth //him at the pool in husky form • Zelda //the little info she has on Paris ♣In which human nature gives way to canine. [ link] Akagi //to the buffet with • Kevas //him in the bar • Haine // and bothers him • Thom // to the flower field with him August ♣In which the wolf reveals herself. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/10898.html?thread=430994#t430994 link Kevas //a full discussion about what she is and why it's a 'secret'. Appreciates his offer of aid. ♣In which sunbathing is enjoyed. http://chopshopgoddess.livejournal.com/2602.html?thread=106026#t106026 link Mikaela //her on the upper decks to sunbathe. ♣In which putting cats and wolves in the same room is proven to be a bad idea. http://community.livejournal.com/elegante_log/45467.html link North //him around Deck 8 • Herz //tramples him trying to get to North ♣In which Sarea proves she can think like a University Student. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/5397.html?thread=626709#t626709 link Zelda //a serious conversation about friendship and worries with her ♣In which Rea breaks the carnivorous steryotype http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/1516.html link Mikaela //her at Kuma-Ko • Sora //to go adventuring with him soon ♣In which anger is overbearing. http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/1728.html link Mikaela //agree about needing a punching bag September ♣In which the wolf goes for a drink. http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/1834.html link Kevas //him at the bar for drinks • Mikaela //her promise to introduce her to her boytoy ♣In which the wolf adds to her pack. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/7831.html?thread=846999#t846999 link Zelda //her at the Kuma-Ko ♣In which wolf is curious. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/8181.html link Sheik //him about his need of bandages ♣ In which a friend is down // Pre-event http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/8285.html?thread=908125#t908125 link Zelda //as usual ♣In which Rea is tiny // Aging Event [link and link] Thom //meets him at the Kuma-Ko HOLY WOAH BIG DOG • North //comes to her room •Mikaela //goes to find her ♣ In which an attempt at cheering up is made. // Pre-event http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/8698.html?thread=936698#t936698 link Zelda //tries to make her feel better ♣In which Rea is very, very pissed. // Gender-swap http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/3709.html link North //to maul him ♣ In which the wolf teases the cat. http://likeonacompass.livejournal.com/4671.html link North //at his fear of the frog. ♣ In which Rea offers her services in events to come. http://oblique-wisdom.livejournal.com/8806.html?thread=986982#t986982 link Zelda //student side of her shows itself, along with the alpha mentality ♣ In which raccoons and frogs and liquor are discussed. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/12603.html?thread=595771#t595771 link Kevas ♣ In which fun is had. (In-progress swim-log) http://wolvesxeyes.livejournal.com/4177.html link Nathanial • Mikaela • Zelda • Kevas Relationships KEY No heart -- Acquaintance - Untrusting. 1 Heart (♥) -- Friendly 2 Hearts (♥♥) -- Best Friend 3 Hearts (♥♥♥) -- Family-like - Close Friend 5 Hearts (♥♥♥♥♥) -- Crush 7 Hearts (♥♥♥♥♥♥♥) -- Love 1 X (X) -- Wary of 3 X's (XXX) -- Extremely cautious of 7 X's (XXXXXXX) -- Enemy of the pack With a Question mark (i.e.: ♥♥?) -- Unsure Note: If a name is bolded, it means that she considers them to be a part of her 'Pack'; aka, someone she will protect at all costs and do anything she can to help them when they need it. Friends(♥): Kevas(pimp_hat)--♥♥'Kevas is de man; he's already made her laugh several times, and he's her official drinking buddy. They've already discussed trying to find a keg at the bar, and he's a fun person to be around. Kevas is the only troll she's ever met, but he's certainly set a good example for the Lycan. '''Mikaela Banes (chopshopgoddess)--♥♥'Mikaela is officially Rea's best buddy on the ship, and her 'second in command' of the pack, as it were. (Not that she'll ever explain the pack thing to anyone) She wants to show the other girl her other forms, but plans on waiting till the perfect time. Rea plans on dragging her out for sushi again soon, and having her drag her boyfriend along; need to make sure he's worthy of her friend, of course. Moth(citheronia)--♥Moth is the best petter ever! He knows just where to rub her when she's in husky form, and makes for quite a nice companion! Rea knows she should probably reveal what she actually is, but for now will enjoy simply being a husky in his mind.] 'Sora(reachforthe)-- ♥'Rea thinks he's a really cool kid, and the fact that he got here about the same time as her is a definite bonus. It's nice having someone with so much energy around; they'll have fun exploring times later! He's kind of like a little brother, honestly. Has since left the ship. Thom(fetchthestick)--♥Update Now that she's actually met him, the whole master and pet thing kind of makes sense; he's a talking dog, the poor boy's probably been bred to think he needs to have a master. She's curious to see how he'll react to knowing that she and the husky are one and the same. '''Zelda(oblique_wisdom)--♥Sarea always thinks about things harder after speaking with Zelda, and in return wants to help her stop worrying about things so much. They've met once in person, and she already feels fairly protective of the other girl (perhaps due to her close resemblance to the blond lycan of her past), but she doesn't want to push her into saying anything she doesn't want to. She just wants to be friends. North (likeonacompass)--?Sarea really has nothing against him, asides from his constantly referring to her as the 'crazy wolf lady' or 'the bitch'. He's just a cat. She's a wolf. Such a combination never really works out, though if he hadn't run she likely wouldn't have chased him. They're on a truce now, but they still love annoying each other. Enemies(X): Unknown(?): Haine (sonotyourdog)--?Sarea really doesn't know what to make of Haine, but she finds him interesting and fun to bother. He apparently has people that worry about him, and doesn't want anymore. Why? The Lycan'll probably get herself into trouble trying to find out... Other Stuff Moar stuff? Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Active